Stress Baking
by BeStillMyHeart23
Summary: Kurt is stress baking again. Kurt and Blaine future fic!


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first time writing Klaine so go easy on me! I'm not really sure what happened here, but this kind of popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone 'till I wrote it. And despite the fact that I wrote this at 1am, I'm not entirely unhappy with it, so enjoy!**

**Just some nice future Kurt and Blaine, because obviously they're gonna be together forever.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was stress baking.<p>

It wasn't an unusual occurrence. Blaine had found him baking in the middle of the night on numerous occasions. The first was the night before he met Blaine's parents; the next was when he realized he had to tell his overprotective family they were getting married. The couple was certainly used to Kurt's baking quirk by now.  
>Tonight Kurt knew it wouldn't help to quiet his restless mind, but he couldn't lie still in his bed anymore, despite the inviting arms of his blissfully sleeping husband. And baking was always the next best thing.<p>

Blaine sighed, padding into the semi-dark kitchen. He had woken up to find Kurt's side of the bed cold, and upon hearing the metallic clang of a pan, he knew he would find him in the kitchen.  
>Kurt's expression was blank, in a near trance like state, pulling ingredients from the shelves without even glancing at the labels. If someone were to look closely, they would see the dark circles gracing Kurt's otherwise flawless skin.<br>It was only after Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband's waist that Kurt was pulled back to reality.

"I'm scared." he admitted, abandoning the flour he had started to measure. "I know babe", Blaine replied softly, "I am too. But then I look at everything we've gone through to get here, and it just seems a waste to not just enjoy it."  
>"So now I'm not allowed to be afraid? It's a big deal Blaine!" Kurt tensed, brushing away a frustrated tear.<br>"Of course you are honey, it's just..." Blaine searched for the right words. "Just that I know this is the way it's meant to be. You and I... We're going to be wonderful parents."  
>Kurt smiled despite himself. He knew that after everything they had been through, Blaine was right. It was pretty amazing to be finally building a life, and now a family, together. If someone had told him in high school that he would have the life he had now, he never would have believed it. He was getting everything he was too afraid to wish for.<br>But the baby was due any day now, and he was becoming increasingly terrified of impending parenthood.

"Do you know why I wanted the baby to be yours?" Blaine asked quietly.  
>When they decided they wanted kids, the pair had opted for surrogacy. Kurt and Blaine wanted to be there for their child from its first seconds of life. When they finally chose a surrogate that both could agree on - and, boy, was that a long process - they never truly talked about who would be the baby's biological father. It was almost assumed that it would be Kurt, and there was never a discussion or debate of whose child it would be, because in the end, they would both be fathers and that was enough for both of them.<br>Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to answer him. "No", Kurt finally admitted, "We never really...I mean that's just what happened and...Blaine is that okay? This is only our first child, our second one could always-".  
>Blaine cut him off, kissing his temple in the dark of their cramped kitchen. "I wanted our baby to be biologically yours. I know you've always wanted to have a child that was your own." Kurt started to protest, but Blaine shushed him, continuing. "Both of us, we never held our breaths on being able to have what seems like a given to so many people: to get married and have kids. And then I found you, Kurt, and everything fell into place."<br>Blaine grasped Kurt's hand in their embrace, still standing in the midst of the disaster that looked to be the beginning of chocolate chip cookies. He led the taller man to the couch, still groggy from sleep and unwilling to stand any longer.  
>He took a breath before continuing. "When I look at you, I can think of nothing else but how much you are to me- even when you're being a pain in the ass." Kurt laughed quietly and leaned into Blaine's chest, listening to his heart beat.<br>"Ever since I opened my eyes and really saw you, Kurt, I never want to stop. And every time I look at the baby we've brought into the world, I want to see you." he finished.

"Thank you" Kurt said simply. His gratitude was unspoken, but completely understood.  
>"Now look what you've done!" he swatted Blaine playfully, wiping at the tears that had begun to roll down his face. "I'm a complete mess."<br>"And you've never looked more beautiful" Blaine amended.

They fell asleep on the couch that night, Kurt leaning softly onto his husband's chest, Blaine's hand tangled in his hair. The kitchen was still a mess, but neither could bring themselves to care.

-

A week later, their daughter was born. Seven pounds, five ounces, and according to the doctor, 'perfect'.  
>The first time Kurt saw Blaine hold their daughter he understood. Blaine held her so carefully, as if he might break her, and gazed down lovingly at their daughter in a way only a parent can. Now Kurt understood that everything he and Blaine had been through was worth it. The three of them were a family.<br>And there was no reason to be afraid anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure how much I like the ending, but let me know what you think. Reviews are super appreciated :)**


End file.
